


give me a minute

by GxmerGurl



Series: Fair Game Short Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A lot of talking, Clover is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lucky Charms, M/M, Qrow has to talk sense into Clover, cute stuff, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: Working as the generals right hand man is a pretty hard job, but it doesn't just effect Clover. And after weeks of them almost never even talking a sentence a day, Qrow starts to worry and tries to talk some sense into Clover.Or, Clover overworks himself because he wants to be a good boyfriend and colleague and Qrow has to talk some sense into him before things go south.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	give me a minute

He swirled the fresh water in his glass for a bit, contemplating drinking it. But he didn’t feel thirsty, so why was his throat so god damn dry? Was he scared about confronting Clover? _Its gonna be fine_ , he told himself, trying to get the edge off of him.

When he decided to take a swig, he heard the door to their shared apartment open and his heart might just started beating a little faster and it felt like hundreds of Nevermore’s were flying around his stomach. But he tried to ignore all of that as he saw him.

He looked tired, and no one can blame him. He worked so much, they hardly ever saw each other, and they lived together. “You…waited up for me?” even his tone had that exhausted tone to it, and Qrow hated to see his boyfriend like this.

“Yeah I uhm…I wanted to talk to you about something.” He put the glass on the table, his eyes cautious on the tired man as he got up “ _Don’t worry, its water.”_

He still saw that flicker of worry in Clovers eyes as the man tried to seem like he wasn’t afraid “What did you want to talk about?”

“Remember when you told me that, whenever something bothered me, I could always tell you? You also wanted me to look out for myself and not strain myself, right?” he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the table, hoping to come across as more casual than he actually was.

“Yeah. Why? What happened?”

“Nothing happened to me Cloves. I wanted to talk about you and… _us_.”

Qrow sighed as Clover got closer, leaning against the sofa. “Clover I…I worry about you. I know that your job as Jimmy’s right hand man is hard work and I can’t even imagine just how much you are doing on a day to day base. But- “he looked into his boyfriends mint eyes which seemed darker, hooded even “-you can’t keep on going like this. I can’t let you keep on going like this.”

He sighed again “I see that you are exhausted, _well_ …the few moments I actually _see_ you these days. I know that you want to protect and fight for what’s good but…” Qrow pushed himself off of the table, his hands in his pockets, gaze at his feet. “What good is it if you destroy yourself in the process?”

Clovers eyes widened before he looked down. Qrow seemed to have struck a nerve. He walked over to his man, and took his face in his hands, making him look at Qrow “ _You mean the actual world to me Clover, and meeting you was the best luck of my life._ ”

Clover chuckled at that, and Qrow couldn’t help but smile “You know that I’m also doing missions. You also aren’t the only Ace Op, I’m sure the others can take over some of your tasks. They understand.” His thumb caressed the others cheek, and Clover leaned into his touch.

“Its been weeks since we had a moment like this. I…I ate alone, I slept alone, I woke up alone it…” Qrow sighed “It felt like I lived here alone.”

“ _Qrow_ \- “

“I’m not finished.” Clover sighed but smiled, before he slightly rolled his eyes, because honestly, Qrow was so stubborn, it wasn’t worth trying to argue with him on that, or anything in that matter.

“Honestly, the only real indicator of you being here were those cute notes or messages you left on my scroll, and I appreciate those I really do. You always hog the blanket, reminding me that you’re here, but at the same time you’re not.”

Clover hugged the other man after he finished his sentence. “Please Clover, take a break. Hell, we can go on vacation if that’s what it takes to get you numb-nut out of here and relax for a while. I can’t see you destroy yourself like this.”

“I’m so sorry Qrow I…I didn’t realize just how much I’ve hurt you. But you are right and... you know… vacation doesn’t sound so bad after all.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you would cave in so quickly.” Clover slightly pinched Qrow’s side at the man’s comment, interrupting the hug and making the other man jump out of the embrace, a smile still on his lips.

“ _I missed you_.” He whispered at Clover, as they were standing only centimeters apart.

“ _Yeah, I missed you too_.” After that Qrow pulled Clover the last centimeter to finally kiss the man after so long. His one hand slightly caressing the Atlesians jaw, as his other moved over his soft hair to his neck. And just the way Clover sighed into the kiss made his heart melt like their very first kiss did.

As they broke the kiss, Clover rested his forehead against Qrow’s whispering against his lips the very words he wanted to hear for weeks “ _God I love you Qrow.”_

And moments like these were worth living for.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet, because I figured I can't always write angst with these two. They deserve some fluff. Even though, it could be interpreted as angst, at least when you squint, but we don't wasnt to look that close. It's not that deep :)
> 
> Anyway if you enjoyed, maybe leave a kudos or comment (only if you want to though) <3
> 
> :]


End file.
